A Unhinged Boy
by Moist Mail Man
Summary: Jaune looked down at the body at his feet. "Well, this is problematic." Yandere Jaune AU


**WARNING: YOU MIGHT LOSE SOME BRAIN CELLS FROM READING THIS**.

Do you know the phrase, 'The feather that broke the camel's back.'? It basically means that someone endured so much, but a little thing happened and they either die or go crazy.

This isn't one of those stories, in fact it wasn't a feather that broke Jaune's camel. Nope, someone completely nuked his camel, sending him into insanity.

It started out when Jaune found out that someone brutally hurt his partner, Pyrrha Nikos. This girl was the nicest person Jaune had ever met. She was also the only person to ever believed in him.

Other people thought that Jaune was only a clumsy dorky knight while Pyrrha saw a clumsy dorky knight with potential. So of course Jaune grew very fond of the girl. So when he found out that she was in the hospital for surgery, he was extremely worried.

Nobody knew what happened to her exactly, but there were rumors spreading around. The biggest one was some girl named Neo did this to her. Jaune didn't believed this at first, why would Neo even do this?

Then he remembered all the stares Neo would send his way. She would practically eye fuck him. So it wasn't surprising to him that she asked him out. Of course he declined because, well…...she fucking crazy, and his mama always told him to not fuck crazy.

Neo didn't like the rejection, but she didn't do anything except throw glares towards Pyrrha. She was obviously jealous that Jaune would much rather hang with Pyrrha than her.

So it wouldn't be that surprising that Neo would hurt Pyrrha out of envy. The more he thought of this the angrier he gotten. He pinched himself, trying to calm himself down. He was currently at the cafeteria, trying to get his mind off the situation.

He breathed in.

'Neo didn't do this.'

He breathed out.

He Breathed in again.

'You're just angry.'

He breathed out again.

He breathed in once more.

'Let just calm dow-'

Someone sat down next to him, interrupting his thoughts. He turned to see Neo, smirking at him.

L I N E B R E A K

Joan Arc was excited to get a phone call from her son. She had eight children and one of them was a boy, so he had a special place in her heart. She answered the call to be met with heavy breathing. It was very loud and it sounded very winded. "J-jaune? Are you there." She asked. The line was silent for a few moments, only heavy breathing was heard before Jaune finally spoke up.

"Hey Mom, it's Jaune." This was followed by several more heavy breaths. "Uh…….I did something bad. REAL bad." Jaune finished, finally catching his breath.

"What's wrong honey?" She asked, worried. She heard a chuckle from him, a very light one as if he was forcing himself to do it.

"Well." His voice was high pitched, obviously nervous. "Do you know my partner? Well someone really hurt her. She's currently having surgery in fact. And apparently someone named Neo did this." Joan heard Jaune clear his throat. "When I found out about this I was pissed. But I tried to calm myself. Then Neo showed up and tried to flirt with me……

then I snapped. I pretended to be interested in her and convinced her to take me to her dorm…..alone. We kissed a few times, because I really want.ted to convince her that I wanted her. We finally made it to her dorm and….." Jaune for quiet for a moment before he spoke up again. "She started to take her clothes off and I…….stabbed her 60 times in the chest."

It was completely quiet on the call. Not one of them speaking, both of them bathed in the silence. 'Did he just say that he…...stabbed her 60 times.' Joan thought, she was not expecting that. He has to be joking right. "You're pulling my leg, right." She asked, hoping to God he was.

"Nope." Jaune said, staring down at the mutilated body of Neo. "Dead as a doornail."

Joan took a deep breath, her life was currently crumbling apart. "Are you sure she's really dead? Maybe she's clinging to life?" Just maybe he just brutally maimed her and not killed her. She was grasping for hope right now.

"No, I stabbed her in the throat as my finishing blow. She gurgled on her blood for ten seconds before dying." Jaune calmly said, as he he asked about the weather.

Joan was too shocked to speak. Did her baby boy really kill someone? Did he really just brutally murder a girl?

"Anyway mother, how do I hide a bo-" He stopped when the door of dorm opened, revealing Cinder Fall. They stared at each other, a unconformable silence filling the room. "I got to call you back, mom."

(Five minute later.)

Joan got another phone call from her son. "Hey mother…….I got another problem." He said, sounding out of breath again "It kind of a funny story actually." He forced out a laugh. "Well, for starters, this homicide just got turned into a double homicide."

"Oh my dust, Jaune please tell me this is all a ruse. Please tell me this is not actually happening. Please do this for your mother."

Jaune looked at the second body in the dorm, whose face was all messed up. "It's all a ruse mother. I did not beat Cinder in the face with a book until she was a dead bloody mess."

Joan could this was an obvious lie so she started to sob. "Jaune, you can't just kill people. It's illegal and morally wrong."

"Is it really illegal for a Yandere to kill another Yandere? I'm pretty sure there's a loophole for this."

"NO, WHAT KIND OF LOGIC IS THAT? MURDERING YOUNG GIRLS IS ILLEGAL. NO MATTER WHAT."

The line got quiet before Jaune spoke up again. "Yea but…...no one really liked these girls. One of them was a crazy nut job while the other one was a bitch. So technically I did a good deed for the day."

"NO! YOU KILLED TWO GIRLS. YOU LITERALLY TOOK TWO GIRL'S LIFE!" Joan took a deep breath, calming herself down. Yea Jaune killed two girls but he's still her baby. She had to help him. "Ok honey, this is what you're going to do.-" Joan suddenly heard a feminine scream from the other line before it went blank. "Jaune?"

(Five more minutes later)

Joan got a call from Jaune again "Ok, straight up, there's another body."

Joan pinched her nose in frustration. "Are you kidding me? How are you even killing these students. Aren't they highly skilled at fighting? I don't want to be rude but you're aren't the best fighter Jaune "

"I know right." Jaune said, sounding confused as well. "It's as if I'm in a terribly written fanfiction that is parodying Yandere stories so the author didn't put that much detail or plot in it. In fact it probably won't even get past 2000 words"

"...WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU IN ABOUT, JAUNE?" Joan asked.

"ANYWAY!" Jaune exclaimed,ignoring his mother and looking down at the green hair girl's body, whose neck was twisted at a strange angle. "There's three bodies now. Thankfully I doubt my luck could get any worse so I doubt someone else is going to walk in here right no-Son of a Bitch." The line went dead again.

(5 minute later)

RING RING*

Joan answered her phone.

"There's four bodies now, but this one is a boy. So this is progress." Jaune said, smiling, looking at the boy's body, whose was missing his head.

"NO IT'S NOT! I DON'T UNDERSTAND THE LOGIC OF THAT. STOP KILLING PEOPLE." Joan exclaimed.

"TELL PEOPLE STOP INTERRUPTING ME AND WALKING IN HERE THEN!" Jaune exclaiming back. He then sighed. "Ok, I'm sorry that I snapped, I kind of antsy right now. Can you help me out? What should I do?"

Joan sighed from her son. Who knew he was crazy protective of his partner. It's kind of sweet…...in a very fucked up way. Like REALLY fucked up way. "Ok, this is what you're going to do."

L I N E B R E A K

Cardin was currently screaming as cops was arresting him. Jaune broke into the boy's locker and planted his mace in the room, framing him. Thank God for mother's helping their kids.

Jaune has no idea how this worked, one of bodies was brutally stabbed, meaning a mace couldn't do this, Jaune's fingerprints were all around the crime scene and Cardin wasn't even at Beacon during the time. It's as if he's in a story and the author doesn't know how to end it and decided to say 'Fuck it' and just thought of some stupid shit. It also seemed like the author was winging the whole thing as he wrote it. Strange. Anyway Jaune just found out that Pyrrha surgery was over and he can now visit her. Today's just a great day.

(Meanwhile)

Salem was looking at her servant who just told her terrible news. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE FUCKING DEAD?"

 **If you made it this far, then you're a champ. You could probably tell I wrote and proofread this under twenty minutes. For the sake of the readers, this is going to stay a oneshot.**

 **Anyway** **, I'll be posting the new story next Friday.**

 **Also fun fact, I named this story file name as, 'Shitty'.**


End file.
